Rose Da Silva
Rose Da Silva is a major character in the Silent Hill film series. She is the adopted mother of Sharon and the wife of Chris Da Silva. She enters into the abandoned small town called Silent Hill, to find the clue of her daughter's sleepwalking condition. She is the main protagonist of the 2006 film, Silent Hill and a minor, yet pivotal protagonist of the 2012 film, Silent Hill: Revelation. She was portrayed by Radha Mitchell. Biography Early Life Little is known about Rose's life, she married Chris Da Silva and lives in Ohio. At some point, she and Chris adopted Sharon and loved her. However, they could not control her sleepwalking condition, taking her to several doctors, but could figure out the problem. They decide to put Sharon on medication, hoping they will help, but failed as she stilled continue to sleepwalk. Desperate to avoid either of these outcomes, Rose decides to take Sharon to Silent Hill, West Virginia, the town Sharon would talk about in her sleep. Rose has researched Silent Hill on the Internet and it is likely that she only wanted to drive through Silent Hill with the car windows closed, aware of the toxic fumes. Hopefully, Sharon would remember something about Silent Hill and be cured. ''Silent Hill'' During at night, Rose and Chris search and finds Sharon sleepwalking and stopping her from walking off a cliff. Rose is forced to take Sharon to Silent Hill as she didn't want her daughter to institutionalized or being killed by her sleepwalking episodes. Chris tries to stop Rose from finding the town and continue to institution Sharon, but Rose defies him and continues her trip. On their way to Silent Hill, Rose stopped at a gas station, a police officer named Cybil Bennett starts to suspect on them after overhearing Sharon crying about her drawings being ruined. Later, Cybil attempts to pull over Rose, but she speeds off and started a high-speed chase to escape the officer. After crashing the car to avoid hitting a girl she saw on the road, Rose wakes up and is transported to the Fog World. She sees her daughter is missing and searches for her in Silent Hill. She sees a child and chases her thinking it was Sharon, she ends up in the dark side of the Fog World, known as the Otherworld. She is then approached by a group of childlike monsters and starts to blacks out. She reawakened again and flees from the alley, where she discovers the end of the road of the town. An old woman, named Dahlia Gillespie, confronts Rose and claims Sharon is not Rose's daughter, as the adoptive mother shows a picture of Sharon. Rose is frightened by the woman and shoves her to the ground and runs back to her car, only to be found by Cybil. She arrests Rose for speeding off, but changed the subject when an armless monster attacks them. Rose flees from Cybil and heads to Midwich Elementary School. Rose goes inside and finds a desk that belongs to Alessa Gillespie with the word "witch" all over it. She sees the fleeing form of Sharon and chases her and runs from scary figures in mining gear who chased her with weapons. As Rose finds a dead man with a clue in his month in the washroom stall, the Otherworld comes and tries to get out. Unable to handle the darkness, Rose collapses to the floor, feeling she can't continue. Rose is saved by Cybil, who drags her to the janitor's closet. The two are then attacked by Pyramid Head, he ceases his pursuit and the Otherworld returns to the Fog World. Rose and Cybil enter and explore the Grande Hotel where they found a local woman named Anna, throwing rocks at Dahlia. Rose chases Sharon's figure and jumps across a dangerous hole, confronting a ghostly child. Rose asks the girl if she's Alessa, but the girl starts to burns and disappears. Rose now believes that the girl made responsible for the car crash. The Otherworld returns as Rose, Cybil, and Anna rushed the nearly by church, where Anna is skinned and killed by Pyramid Head. The two women are soon confronted by the priestess of a fanatical cult, Christabella. The priestess tells them that a "demon" is controlling the town and she must confront the "demon" to find her daughter. But Rose immediately starts to dislike the woman and demands to know why the other woman's personal religious beliefs should define everyone else's truth. Regardless, Rose decides to trust Christabella. The priestess takes Rose and Cybil to the Brookhaven Hospital, where she discovered that she is the mother of Sharon seeing a picture in Rose's locket. Christabella condemns both women as witches, Rose escapes from the cultists, but Cybil is captured and taken back to the church, where is burned alive by them. The elevator takes Rose to the Otherworld version of the hospital and confronts several dark nurses. While finding the room Christabella mention, the manifestation of Alessa known as Dark Alessa, confronts and tells Rose the truth about what happened to Silent Hill, leaving her all of the clues throughout the town in order to test Rose's love for Sharon and see if she is worthy to be the new mother of the girl. Rose agrees to help Dark Alessa to take revenge on the cultists in exchange for Sharon's safety. Rose enters the church and tells the cult the truth about the incident, causing Christabella to stab the latter to prevent her from telling the truth. However, as soon as Rose's blood drips onto the floor, a portal that leads to the otherworld opens and both Alessa and her manifestation rise from it and killed the cultists. Rose finds Sharon and tries to hide from the carnage, telling her it's only a dream. While Rose keeps her head turned away from Sharon, Dark Alessa approaches the child and reunites with her, becoming one. After the massacre was over, Rose and Sharon leave the church, proving she understands Alessa better than Dahlia does, telling her that Alessa did not kill her because "Mother is God in the eyes of a child". Sharon and Alessa/Sharon goes back to their home and calls Chris to let him know that they're on their way back home. However, as they are still trapped on the Fog World, Rose sits quietly on the couch and stares into space with a small smile. ''Silent Hill: Revelation'' At some point, prior to the second film begin, Rose stole the other half of the Seal Metatron from Leonard Wolf. Later, Rose appears in a mirror from the otherworld to tell Chris that she found a seal that allowed her to return Sharon to the real world, but was forced to stay back. She makes Chris promise to keep Sharon away from Silent Hill, before disappearing. Category:Female Category:Horror Heroes Category:Silent Hill Heroes Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Posthumous Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Inconclusive Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Good Category:Rescuers Category:Vengeful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Voice of Reason